Texture compositions are known for finishing substrates such as wallboard, plaster wall, concrete walls, ceilings, and the like. For example, the texture composition can be used to hide minor surface imperfections (e.g., covering joint compound application, or the like), or to create an aesthetic appearance. For example, the aesthetic appearance can be a smooth surface, a rough surface, and/or a three-dimensional surface, and can form a pattern if desired. The pattern can include, for example, spots, dots, patches, or three dimensional appearance such as a popcorn-type, aggregate surface such as for ceilings. The texture composition is applied wet so that it is workable to allow the desired appearance to be formed by a user. The applied wet texture composition is allowed to dry to finish the substrate.
The texture composition normally comprises a mineral, such as calcium carbonate, a cellulosic thickener, and other conventional materials. However, the use of cellulosic thickener in texture compositions has not been fully satisfactory. For example, it has been found in accordance with embodiments of the present invention that cellulosic thickeners are susceptible to entraining air into the system upon addition of water, which is undesirable because it can lead to an unsightly pinhole type structure in use. It has also been found in accordance with embodiments of the present invention that cellulosic thickeners can also cause the formulation to be undesirably runny upon application, which compromises the workability of the composition. Furthermore, cellulosic thickeners are generally expensive and add considerable cost in manufacturing texture compositions.
Thus, there is a need for an improved texture composition, such as one which reduces or eliminates air entrainment and/or the need for cellulosic thickener.
It will be appreciated that this background description has been created by the inventor to aid the reader, and is not to be taken as a reference to prior art nor as an indication that any of the indicated problems were themselves appreciated in the art.